Fight to the death
by jakenthebest
Summary: A year after Kikyou left Japan to go abroad, Inuyasha meets Kagome, who was born and raised in America. A budding romance indeed, but with Inuyasha's greatest rival, Koga, in the sidelines, havoc is sure to come in this high school drama!
1. Last Glance

**Preface:**_** "A fight to the death" does not involve any fights at all. Ironic?! Well, it's about the rivalry between Inuyasha and Koga who are doing all it takes to win Kagome's heart, metaphorically speaking. The story also revolves on the friendship and relationships formed between the other characters. Expect at least 10 more chapters to come with the lengths increasing at each story progress. In the mean time, enjoy the Prologue!**_

**Disclaimer:**_**Inuyasha, the anime, manga and all characters are protected by a copyright. I do not claim the ownership to these rights...**_

* * *

**Last Glance**

THE SUNSET – it is the ugliest part of the day with the skies appearing to be a witness of bloodshed and evil. The sun seems to taunt the creatures of the world by taking its sweet time before finally disappearing. It feels like watching a person who is close to death and yet struggles to live and suffer some more. It is a remembrance of the fateful day when all of Inuyasha's heartaches closed in on him, ready to eat the remainder of his soul.

Inuyasha despised sundown just as he hated being left by all his loved ones. Twelve years ago, it was the same cursed sunset that marked the death of Inuyasha's mother. His father, a business giant who skyrocketed with his ventures, had cried and mourned everyday after his beloved wife's death. It is most odd that Inuyasha always happened to catch sight of his father grieving when he comes home from school. Empathy began to develop within him and he hated it. He hated it even more. Finally, he made a resolution and that is he had also lost his father the day his mother last smiled.

Now, Inuyasha once again came face to face with that gloomy sunset. Although he had spent years trying to ignore the pain and sadness that it brought him, this moment was just different. Again, another special part of his heart abandons him…

"So I guess, this is it," Inuyasha said, as he held white and amazingly cold hands.

"Don't be sad. You are not supposed to be sad, I am," said Kikyou with a calm voice and a soft smile.

"Are you stupid?" cried the harsh voice from within the boy, "you will be living in America permanently, which means I won't see you…or be with you!"

"It's the last call. Until we meet again Inuyasha," with these words, Kikyou slowly walked to the entrance of the plane, and out of Inuyasha's sight.

"Kikyou!!" Inuyasha yelled as he had his last glance on the first woman he ever loved.

"Damn it!" he uttered while running back home.

He stopped and was lost in his own thoughts. He still had hopes...Soon this fucking darkness will be over and his morning light will shine.

* * *

_**Hello! This is my very very very very first fanfic... I would love to hear feedback from you guys!! You are welcome to critique. **_


	2. High School Life in Tokyo

"**Disclaimer:**_**Inuyasha and all related characters are protected by a copyright. I do not claim to own these rights.**_

* * *

**High School Life in Tokyo**

Kagome Higurashi, a seventeen year old student of Singing Stone Secondary School, lived all her life in Las Vegas. Suddenly, her life was being rattled; she had to leave her school and all her friends. Although Kagome was fully aware of her Japanese descent, it still felt so foreign to her. Unexpectedly, her mom decided to go back to Japan and arranged everything.

"So everyone ready?" Mrs. Higurashi did her final house check. Kagome and her younger brother Sota inspected their belongings as well.

"Yes mom!" said the two siblings.

* * *

"Fasten your seatbelts. The plane is now landing to Tokyo, Japan"

"Already," Kagome managed to say while yawning. She looked out her window and saw Tokyo for the first time.

"This is where I grew up guys! Isn't it beautiful," said Mrs. Higurashi with glittering eyes.

"Uh huh…" shrugged Kagome.

"O Come on kids, I want to see some enthusiasm!" with that, they got all their baggage and walked out of the airport. Surprisingly, Kagome's mood lightened up as she took her first step on Japanese soil.

At the shrine…

"Sorry Kids, I am very old and my back seemed to be mad at me. I really wished I could welcome you in the airport" said Grandpa. Kagome's grandfather was probably in his late 60s but he sure had some youthful energy.

"No harm done, father", assured Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hahaha! What's his name, grandpa?" asked Souta who was somewhat amused by the lazy and dumb house cat.

"That's Buyo, stubbornly lazy animal. He had kept me good company over the years though" Grandpa answered.

Kagome noticed something on the ground "What the? Grandpa, why do you keep this weird looking green thingy? It's freaking me out!" said the grossed-out Kagome.

"Oh! That's supposed to be my welcome surprise for you but since you already discovered it, there is no point in hiding it" said Grandpa as he was taking the _green thingy_ from Kagome's hand. "This is a dragon's claw. It is a sign of happiness and it comes with these whiskers for good luck!"

Kagome's mind yelled "eew" but she controlled herself. "Buyo come here!" and she shoved the dragon claw in its mouth.

"Oh dear, stop that! Don't you know that it has a long history behind it? It's an antique!!" Grandpa was too late.

Kagome sighed. "Mom, do you need some help in unpacking?"

"No dear, but thanks. If you want you can explore the shrine and the house", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Sure"

From a Vegas girl, Kagome will now live as a shrine maiden. "This place is not too bad", her thoughts absorbed the site.

A giant and ancient tree caught her attention. Staring at it made Kagome poignant as if the tree was an important part of her former life. She didn't notice how long she looked at the tree until someone interrupted her silence.

"Hey there! Are you the grand daughter of the shrine keeper?" asked a young woman, about the same age as Kagome. She had long straight hair and a fit body structure. "Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Sango"

"Hello! Mine is Kagome. Nice to meet you"

"I really want to hear a lot from you but it is sorta hard to talk from across this fence. Do you mind if I come over", Sango said happily.

"Sure. My mom would be happy to meet you" Kagome then lead Sango to their home and introduced her to the rest of her family.

"So do you know what school or grade you'll be attending?" asked Sango.

"Not really. I wish I could go to school with you" Kagome said. She felt that Sango was already her bestfriend after only a few hours of conversing.

"I doubt that. I go to a special school for cultural studies and martial arts. You see, my family came from the demon slayer clan so we are still preserving traditions. Someday, I'll probably take over our family business so I'm educating myself as early as now", explained Sango.

"I see. Well, too bad. I was kind of hoping that I already have a friend from school" Kagome said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't you worry", said Sango, "you'll probably go to Shikon High. It's just one bus ride from here. Interesting stuff are always going on there"

"Shikon High…" thought Kagome. All she could do was to ponder about what's in store for her.

* * *

"I wonder what Sango meant with interesting stuff" mouthed Kagome to herself. She let her thoughts flow without realizing that she was staring in blank space. What if she came to her new school late for her first day…and then she got lost…taking an hour to find her classroom…and then she faints due to frustration…and then the super hot class president saves her head from hitting the solid floor…and then he shows her around…and then they will fall in love…and she will have babies…?

"Bleh" Kagome said as her mind snaps out of her haze at the thought of having babies.

With her worries all tangled up, she decided to look at her new school uniform. Although she never had to wear uniforms back in the U.S., she had to admit that her uniform is really adorable. "I would totally look cute on this one" she said as she held the short, navy blue and white checkered skirt and the sky-blue top paired with a black blazer.

Half an hour passed and Kagome started to feel drowsy. She put away her very first uniform and went to bed.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….

Kagome woke up quite faster than usual. Today's her first day in a Japanese high school. She quickly took a shower, wore her uniform and did her hair and make-up. After eating breakfast and saying goodbye to her mom and grandpa, she began her journey to school.

"Good morning Kagome" Sango greeted as she caught up with Kagome.

"Hey Sango! At least I get to take the bus with you. I still feel bad for not being your schoolmate though" Kagome replied.

"You'll be fine" came Sango's assurance.

In no time, the bus halted in front of Kagome's school. Sango's martial arts academy was just across the street from Shikon High.

"So do you want to go home together with me? I'll be waiting here at this bus stop ok?" Sango said.

"Sure, thanks!" said Kagome and within a second, Sango was out of sight.

Kagome's heart was pumping wildly. She was never this nervous before. "Ok girl, you are an independent, and confident Vegas girl. You can do this!" Encouraging herself did very little to ease Kagome's panic-stricken face. She entered the campus looking around like a poor little lost kitten.

"Hello! May I help you? You look kind of lost"

Kagome turned around to look at the source of the deep manly voice that spoke to her. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

"Hi! I'm Kouga Tennoji! What year are you in?" said the tall, well-built boy that Kagome now knew was Kouga. It took her a while to talk back. Kagome was taken by Kouga's blue eyes and long black hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail. His bangs accented his sapphire eyes and his smile lighted up the entire corridor.

"Uhm…did you hear me?" Kouga asked again.

"A…noh…my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm in second year" she managed to blurt out.

"Great! I'm in second year too and I'm the class president. Are you new? I have never seen you around here before" he said.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled in her mind, "my thoughts came true, I'm now with the class president and he will show me around, and we will fall in love and make – well, no not the baby part – but…"

"Uhm…hello?" Kouga said at this interesting yet pretty girl in front of him. Sure he was attracted to her too but his task as the class president comes first before the thoughts of dating.

"Sorry, for being..uhmm…unresponsive. Yes, I'm new here" finally, words came out of her.

"I see. Where are you from?" he inquired.

"I came from America"

"Nice to meet you Kagome! Do you want me to show you around?" said the excited Kouga.

"Here it goes…before I know it, we will be in love" Kagome's mind is working hyper-drive with excitement. True enough, Kouga began leading her to all the important places in the campus. Kagome became even more impressed when Kouga shouted at a couple of guys bullying a freshman.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!! You know better than to hit on that kid. Get lost!!"

The tour continued with Kouga reprimanding every mischief caused by their schoolmates. "And here is Class 2 – B. Wait here, I'll inform your homeroom teacher that you have arrived."

Kouga approached a tall young man with long silver hair that is also tied in a ponytail. It was messier than Kouga's though with a few strands of hair covering the lenses of his glasses. If Kagome did not know that this man was her homeroom teacher, she could've sworn that he's hot.

"Ok, the principal told me about the new student. Thank you for your help Kouga," replied the teacher rather coldly. Kouga motioned Kagome to come inside the room.

"You'll be fine now. If you need any help, I will be in 2-A just beside your class", said Kouga.

"Thanks a lot Kouga", Kagome was kind of disappointed since the nice but strict class president was not in her class. "Your welcome" and Kouga stormed out of the room. As he walked out, another student entered the room. He was just as tall as Kouga, with long, black hair. She saw them glaring at each other before Kouga finally stepped out. The other guy glimpsed at Kagome and then moved to his seat at the back of the class.

"Miss Higurashi," called the teacher, "I am your new sensei. My name is Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho and welcome to our class." The bell rang shortly and the class settled down. Kagome was left standing in front.

"Good morning, everyone. As you can see, we have a new student here with us. Her name is Higurashi Kagome and if my info was right, she was born and raised in America." With this, the class shared _wows _and _ohhh._ Kagome blushed slightly. "I want everyone to treat her nicely" continued Mr. Taisho while looking for an empty seat for Kagome to take.

From calm to aggravated, Mr. Taisho's expression abruptly changed as he stomped to the back of the class holding the biggest book Kagome has seen in her life. Everyone jumped when Mr. Taisho banged the book on the table of the guy who glared at Kouga. Kagome noticed that he was sleeping. Well, not anymore.

"What the fuck" the boy said. Kagome swore that she saw Mr. Taisho's eyes turn red for a split second. She now understood that her homeroom teacher can't be messed with. Apparently, that student whose uniform was all undone, with his blazer unbuttoned showing a white shirt underneath that said 'Shut up, wenches' was a real idiot for sleeping in class first thing in the morning.

"Miss Higurashi!" Mr. Taisho called while still eyeing the idiot, "you can take this seat next to this useless loatheful vermin."

"Yes sir" Kagome mumbled. Shivers were sent to her spine as she saw a brief static light between Mr. Taisho and the "loatheful vermin.'

"And as for you, Inuyasha Takahashi," he gave an evil grin, "DETENTION!"

"Yeah yeah… roar roar to you too, buddy" said Inuyasha when Mr. Taisho walked back to the front of the class.

Kagome stared at Mr. Taisho and then to the boy next to her, whose name was Inuyasha. Her head suddenly strolled in the alleys of her weird imagination…

_She was walking in the dark and then she notices Inuyasha standing there, with his black hair blowing with the wind and he suddenly flicks his bangs away from his eyes. Sure that looked quite sexy… _

"Oi! What are you looking at, you wench?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome's mind settled to the classroom once more. Again, she failed to notice that she spaced out.

"I said, what are you looking at?! Geez are all American students as stupid-looking as you?"

"What?!" Kagome is now fully conscious and aware of the insults thrown at her. Too bad, this guy looked really cute when you stare at him. There is a certain arrogance in him that is so attractive. His eyes are really lonely, though.

Inuyasha did not respond. His head was down again and Kagome heard a soft snore from him.

"What an a-hole" she brushed off her thoughts about him.

"Isn't he such a badass…?"

"Tell me about it. He is so hot"

"Yeah I know OMG"

Kagome heard the girls in front of her giggle.

The bell rang and the period ended. Before the next teacher entered the class, Kagome was flooded by questions from her classmates. Only Inuyasha remained apathetic. Well, that's because he was still asleep.

"So Kagome, since when have you been to Japan?"…"uhhm about a week ago"

"Where are you staying now?"…."uhm I live at the Higurashi shrine"

"Oh Can I come visit you there?" "would you like to go to Wacdonalds with me" "Can you tutor me in English" "Do you have an American boyfriend?" "Do you have siblings" "Have you ever tasted Japanese food before?" (such a stupid question…) "Kagome?!" "Kagome?!" "KAGOME?!"

Kagome's brain collapsed and was saved when the teacher entered the room. "I wonder if I'll stand this school at all"

RING RING RING

"Finally!" Kagome sighed heavily as her first day in school ended.

"So how was it?" Sango asked.

"They ask too many questions" both Kagome and Sango chuckled at this. They were lucky to be early in the stop because the Shikon students soon crowded the bus and it would've been impossible to find a seat. Kagome looked out the window, pondering her first day in a Japanese high school.

Again, her imagination started traveling. She imagined Kouga running across a field of flowers to meet her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bus passed Sakura River. There relaxing on the river bank by himself was the cute but snob guy who sits beside her in class. What was his name again? Oh right Inuyasha Takahashi…

* * *

"A year has passed. My memories of Kikyou are somewhat…fading…does that mean I never truly loved her?" Inuyasha thought as he cursed the setting sun and waited for the darkness to unfold.

* * *

**Author's note****: **_**Hello readers!! I re-read my story the other day and realized that it's too draggy so I combined the original chapter 2 and 3 into one chapter. This is now the updated version. I hope you'll like it!!**_


	3. Extra Math Help

**Story so far**: _**Kagome migrated to Japan. Her first day in Shikon High was pretty interesting…a month later…**_

**Disclaimer: **_**no copyright infringement intended…got that?!**_

* * *

**Extra Math Help**

_A boy with long silver hair, golden eyes and peculiar dog ears was standing on a steep cliff…wait, he reminded Kagome of someone…the boy glimpsed at her and rapidly jumped high in the air…Kagome lost sight of him until he landed softly about five inches away from her face…her heart started beating fast…he looked so handsome…she thought he was going to kiss her so she shut her eyes and waited to feel his lips…instead of a kiss, she felt his claws uprooting her hair…she's gone bald like Britney Spears!…She tried to run but failed…Ahhhhh!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome found herself sitting up from her bed, sweating and panting. She couldn't believe that she had another nightmare, and about the same person for that matter. "The boy looked so much like Inuyasha," she thought. For some unknown and unspecified reason, Kagome always dreamt about Inuyasha ever since she first met him. Unfortunately, her visions always ended in a nasty scene, and she found herself struggling for air. Why did Inuyasha Takahashi affect her so? The answer still lay within her.

A month had passed since Kagome first set foot on the grounds of Shikon High. As Sango promised, the school was quite eventful. They had Treasure hunting, a retro school dance, food festival, cheering competitions, karaoke contests and field trips all in the same month. Kagome felt that she had already adjusted to this new school even since her first week. She even joined the theatre club as one of her co-curricular activities.

She also earned a lot of friends in the course of one month. Besides Sango, she now had three new best friends: Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. The rest of the class liked her a lot too.

Then there was the confident and smart Kouga, the class president. They had become pretty close and they bonded with each other very well. The initial awe from meeting him died down a little, but Kagome still gets excited with his presence. One time in their lunch period, Kagome lined up to buy sushi in their cafeteria. She was very happy when it was finally her turn only to find out that sushi was sold out.

"Aww, I waited for so long too," she sighed.

"Don't be sad Kagome, here you can have mine," Kouga said out of nowhere.

"Kouga? Oh thanks but no thanks. It frustrated me a lot when I couldn't get sushi. I couldn't possibly make you suffer," she said with her head down, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Come on Kagome, just take it"

"No Kouga, it's yours"

"It's just sushi; I can live without it, for awhile that is."

"Are you sure?" when Kagome saw him nod, she reached out for the package. 'Little more, little more' her mind was being controlled by her appetite. When her fingers almost touched the package, a swift breeze suddenly blew.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" It was Inuyasha. He passed in between Kagome and the glorious sushi so she accidentally dropped it on the ground.

"Why you…." her insides were turning. Inuyasha completely ignored her growl.

"Keh" he said then he headed for one of the tables.

"Yo deucebag what did you do that for?" Kouga confronted Inuyasha.

"What's the problem? Why are you getting all fired up wimpy jackass?" Inuyasha slightly pushed Kouga.

"It's none of your business, mangy mutt face." Kouga pushed him back.

"Too bad…do you know that they used to be good friends before," Yuka who was sitting at the next table whispered at Kagome while Kouga and Inuyasha's bickering was getting more violent. Kagome was stunned but she felt that the two had a strong connection in the past that was only replaced by tension.

"Stop it!" Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked at her. Kouga was caught off guard when Kagome snapped. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders then went out of the cafeteria, brushing off everyone in his path.

After a while, the other students ignored the scene that the two had started. Kagome noticed that most of them were already used to these kinds of incidents.

Now sitting in her class, Kagome twitched involuntarily when she remembered Inuyasha's rudeness, and her stomach's craving for sushi. She looked at the person next to her seat expecting to see the guy drowsing off in class again. She was not disappointed. Kagome simply sighed. Everything's doing fine in her high school and she can get along with everyone, except for Inuyasha. Come to think of it, she only had two conversations with the guy in one month. The first time was when he caught her staring at him during her first day in school. The second and last time so far was when Mr. Taisho commanded her to wake Inuyasha up. Both 'conversations' ended up with Inuyasha going back to sleep. Argh!! He sits beside her too!!

"Why am I even bothered? It's not like he has anything to do with my life," Kagome thought. A sharp flashback of her nightmare popped in her head. Was Inuyasha the same boy in her dreams? "Argh. Let it go Kagome," she strived to convince herself, "you don't have to worry about that! Everything else is working out fine in your high school life!"

She was wrong…

"I'm handing out your tests back. I am not very pleased with the results," Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho said as he was roughly throwing the tests on each desk, dropping them on the floor most of the time. Kagome almost fainted when she saw her mark. It was an F +. She admitted to herself that Math wasn't really her forte. Having the terror teacher for her math class only made it worse. As soon as the class ended, Kagome's spirit collapsed within her.

Eri, who is sitting in front of Kagome, nervously whispered when she showed her mark. "Ah…ah…a-at least…there is a plus!" This could be the worst thing to say to someone who may be flunking math.

"Well, good luck dealing with our teacher Kagome!" Ayumi said with sweat forming on her forehead. Both girls took off from the class immediately.

"Miss Higurashi, I'd like to have a word with you," said Mr. Taisho. Kagome mustered every bit of courage in her heart as she approached Mr. Taisho's desk.

"Ms. Higurashi, I understand that the math level that they have in the U.S. is a little bit behind compared to ours. However, it is bad enough that you got the lowest mark in the class, but to have that idiot Takahashi beat you is just shameful." Mr. Taisho flinched at the very mention of Inuyasha's name. "I am afraid that you'll have to undergo drastic measures."

"Sir, I really am working hard to get a good mark in your class, but I just can't cope up with – "she stopped when she got a glimpse of Mr. Taisho's fangs.

The attractive but scary teacher growled at her. "Are you implying…that I am not an effective teacher, Miss Higurashi? Or is it because you have been seating beside that freak Inuyasha for a month that your head's gone blank?"

Kagome froze to death. This is worse compared to her nightmares about Inuyasha. Kagome could swear that she almost peed her skirt out of fear.

"Uh…ah…ah….No sir, I am…uh…not imply-ying a-anythingggg…and I aa-absolutely don't talk with I-Inuyasha."

"Well then, Miss Higurashi, I suppose you could redeem yourself by taking extra math help classes after school. I will arrange it for you but you have to make sure that your brain screw is tightened up properly… (he leaned closer to the student) or else…" he smirked devilishly and left.

If she did not hold on the door knob, Kagome would have passed out on the ground, scared to death.

The next morning…

"Aww, you can't go home with me after school?" whined Sango. She is walking to the bus stop with Kagome while holding a giant boomerang over her shoulder. Kagome was a little weary about the weapon.

"Sorry Sango. I have to attend extra-math help sessions after school twice a week. If not, then I would suffer more than failing (I would be hunted by Mr. Taisho!)"

"Well, at least we can to go to school together and walk home for the rest of the week," replied Sango.

Kagome smiled uneasily. "Uhmm, Sango, might I ask, what is that boomerang thingy you're holding?"

Sango ignored her question and ran off to her campus opposite Shikon High.

* * *

"Why Hello there, beautiful Miss," said a rich and soothing voice from behind her. Kagome turned her head slowly to face the source of the voice that just spoke.

"Hi! My name is Houshi Miroku, third year class A, and if I'm not mistaken, you are the new participant in this extra-math help session, right?" Miroku said while inspecting the girl from head to foot.

Kagome stood to greet the guy. "Uhm, I am Higurashi Kagome, from Mr. Taisho Sesshoumaru's class," Kagome responded timidly. The guy in front of her was very attractive, but judging from his actions and pick-up lines, he is absolutely a ladies' man. She certainly wouldn't fall for the player type, but she was relieved that her new math tutor is not a dirty lecher, or something that she feared.

Again, she was wrong…

The boy glanced at his clipboard and began to beam ferociously. "Oh Kami, I am grateful for your providence!" Miroku shouted as his hands sneakily found their way to Kagome's bottom, and they started to rub.

"Kyaa!!" Kagome jumped a bit. She turned around and was about to run straight out of the hall when she hit something, or rather someone instead.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!"

It was Inuyasha. What are the odds of that?! Of all the things that she would accidentally hit, it had to be the guy who sat beside her in class but had never said a word or initiated a conversation with her. Suddenly, she recalled that Mr. Taisho had given Inuyasha another detention for having improper uniform. Oh and for swearing. Now, it all made sense to her; it's not as unexpected as she thought. However, it was one of those awkward moments that she had to mark for life. After a horrible 5-minute interlude, Kagome finally reacted to Inuyasha's comment.

"Hey! Who gives you the right to call me a bitch?" Kagome yelled, but he only gave her a cold look, one that is extremely apathetic. She stared at the back of his head for awhile and watched as he headed to the other side of the hall. Kagome half-expected to hear Inuyasha's obnoxious comeback. It actually pained her more that Inuyasha simply ignored her. It is as if he was pretending that she did not exist at all.

"Now, now my dear, please calm down. Let us not disturb the students in this hall," Miroku said as he held Kagome and motioned her to take a seat.

"Well, it's all your fault for doing something that forward!" Kagome now disregarded Inuyasha and focused on Miroku.

"You see, beautiful Kagome, I appreciate Kami's blessings to me, even the littlest ones. Having a beauty such as yours so near to my hand triggered my impulses to touch you. Forgive me," Miroku said solemnly. He now took a Second year Math textbook from one of the nearby shelves.

"So, are you really going to be my new tutor?" Kagome asked with utter disgust.

"Yes and you should be glad. I can offer you more 'services' other than just straightforward math…" a sneaky and seductive smile escaped his lips.

"eew!" Kagome's thoughts reeked of dirty stuff. She shook her head and said, "Sorry but I'm not into that sort of thing. I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit."

"Kagome, you hentai! I am referring to intellectual services like giving you advice in life, in dating. Treat me as your life coach and your friend." Miroku clarified.

Kagome breathed deeply. Bad luck seemed to pick on her today. Once again, she caught a sight of Inuyasha. He was slouching on one of the seats while a sempai ordered him to do some worksheets. It actually amazed Kagome that Inuyasha showed up in his detentions...on time!

"I guess he has nothing better to do," Kagome mouthed.

Miroku glanced at the direction of Kagome's attention. "I see that you are interested in Takahashi. Well, I'm sad that you don't like me, but good choice either way."

"Come on! I will be the last person to like that guy. He's a jerk and he ignores me and I have bad dreams about him and…and…" Miroku made the sly eyes as he heard Kagome defend herself.

"Uhm, Miroku sempai? By any chance, do you happen to know something about Inuyasha? I mean, just curious."

"Hmm…let's see. I know that he came from a really powerful family and he's got a lot of fan girls even now that he quit the school's Kendo team."

"What happened to him? I mean, why did he stop showing interest in school?" Kagome leaned closer to Miroku so as not to make a noise. Miroku, on the other hand, chuckled with Kagome's question.

"Well aren't you getting more personal!" Kagome pouted so Miroku moved on. "Inuyasha used to be the school's ace kendo player and the best rookie. His best friend Kouga and him spent long hours sparring everyday for the Tokyo National Kendo Tournament. But on the day of the actual tournament, Inuyasha ditched his team and never came back. His loss made the team suffer and they ended up being in the last place." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pity on her eyes.

"I heard that on the day of the tournament, his girlfriend Kikyo left to go abroad permanently, so Inuyasha went to see her off"

Kagome's mind absorbed all these new information. 'Inuyasha had a girlfriend' she thought, not that it matters to her or anything.

"Wow Miroku sempai! You sure know a lot about him don't you?!" Kagome giggled.

"No actually I don't, but you see, there's this thing called 'Fan girls' and they can tell you everything they know. You don't even have to ask; they'll just say it anyway" both Miroku and Kagome laughed a bit. Ms. Kagura gave them the warning look.

* * *

Kagome missed the transit so she decided to walk home. "It can't be that far. Besides, it's a good exer-"she stopped at the bridge in front of Sakura River.

There he was again, lying down on the grass by himself. Takahashi Inuyasha.

Kagome knew that he was going to shout at her or something like that. No, he will probably ignore her like he always did. She couldn't help it though so she went near him and stared at him. "He's asleep"

"Not anymore,"

Kagome panicked a little but when she saw Inuyasha's eyes stare at her for awhile, she calmed down. He started to sit up.

"You. What do you want from me?"

"Uhh…nothing!" Kagome ran away as fast as she could.

"Why does she remind me of someone I want to forget?" Inuyasha sighed and headed home as well.

* * *

**Author's note:** **_whew! Pretty lengthy don't you think?! I know…not too much action again…just be patient guys! I will figure something out soon…_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews….sorry to Nay-nay-chan for making Inuyasha's hair black…I hope you'll still continue reading the story….thanks to all who added me in story alerts and whatnot…. I wish I can get more __reviews__ this time though…._**


	4. The Spring Flick

**Story so far**: _**Kagome met her math tutor, Miroku. He told her everything he knows about Inuyasha…**_

**Disclaimer****: **_**No Copyright Infringement intended.**_

* * *

**The Spring-Flick**

"_Huh? Where am I? Argh!" Kagome struggled to break free from whatever was binding her. She couldn't move her arms and legs, and there was a powerful wind surrounding not only her body but deep within her soul. "Somebody help me, please!" Oh no! She had no voice. No matter how loud she shouted, she couldn't hear her own voice. Suddenly, the powerful wind moved towards a crater on the ground, and a horrible sight befell her. She saw Inuyasha being pulled down beneath the earth by a beautiful but pale looking woman. "No, Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Inuyashaaaa!!"_

"_Kagome?"_

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!! Wake up for god's sake!"

"Huh? Mom? What happened?"

"You must have had a bad dream. You were screaming and you're sweating bullets." Kagome wiped the perspiration off her forehead and checked the time.

"What! It's already 7:00! I have to meet Sango at the stop by 7:30"

"That's why I came here, Kagome, to wake you up. Hurry or you will be late"

"Thanks mom!" Kagome rushed her usual morning routine and ran out of the shrine as fast as she could. She almost beat the time of their school's track star with how fast she went. Finally, she caught up with Sango who was waving at her with one arm and holding up a big boomerang with the other. While on the bus, Kagome decided to ask Sango about her dream.

"Hey Sango, do you know anything about dreams?"

"Well, all I know is that they are usually brought up from our subconscious. Something that could be bothering you, or something that excites you that you don't think about when you're awake is somewhat related to dreams. I am not claiming to be an expert or anything," Sango replied while polishing the back of her boomerang.

"Uhm, do you think dreams can show you the future or the past?" Kagome asked intently.

"Hmm…I've heard stories like that before but I never had them so I guess I never thought about it," Sango answered as she put her polishing oil back in her bag.

"Well, enough about that. Tell me what that big boomerang that you always bring is," Kagome said to change the subject. Sango seemed to light up with this inquiry.

"I'm glad that you asked! This is Hiraikotsu. It is made from bones of demons. My great- great -great -great grandmother used to use this in battle back in the feudal era." Before she could continue her story, the bus halted in front of their destination. They got off and went to their own schools.

* * *

A small fellow went in front of the room and began to clear his throat. To Kagome, he looked like a third grade kid but she knew that he was already a senior. "Good afternoon and welcome to the Theatre club meeting," said Kitsune Shippou, a third year student and the theatre club's president.

The group's chattering lowered and eventually faded out. "I called this meeting to discuss our play for the upcoming Annual Spring-Flick next month," realizing that he now had the full attention of the members, he continued, "our play is entitled 'The Stone Flower and Shippou's First love."

Shippou began handing out the scripts for the play. "I already chose the roles and who will be playing them, and I will play the lead role!" He got some suspicious looks from the group. "My assistant, Soten, will be directing. I expect everyone's commitment."

Kagome was excited to know what role she will play. Her friends, Jinenji and Shiori, already know their roles and they are very excited about it.

"I will play the role of the monk; just what I wanted," Jinenji said.

"I am going to be the demon slayer. I love this character," said Shiori, "Kagome, what is your part?"

"Hmm…let's see," Kagome scanned the script,"WHAT!!" The rest of the members looked at her. "I will be…the demon lizard!!"

Shippou approached her with the 'playwright-addict' look and said, "Congratulations Kagome! You will be playing the most important role, the demon lizard villain!" Kagome could only sigh with downcast eyes.

The next day at lunch time…

"Kagome, I heard that you will be acting in our school's annual spring-flick. Congratulations!" Kouga said enthusiastically. When he noticed that Kagome is not lively at all, he asked, "Kagome, what's up? How come you're not smiling today? Is something the matter?"

"You see Kouga, I'm in the play alright, but I have to act out the most humiliating character of all! I will be the demon lizard," Kagome said while sighing heavily.

"Ha!" Kouga chuckled. He held his laughter for a few seconds and when he couldn't contain it anymore, "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!! You're the demon lizard! That's just pathetic! Hahahaha!" Soon tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey! I am already feeling down here, why do you have to make it worse?" Kagome actually felt like laughing too. Kouga's laughter was contagious so she began to chuckle herself. The found themselves clutching their tummies that hurt from laughing so hard. As they started to calm down, Kouga stared into Kagome's eyes and she caught his gaze.

"What is it Kouga?" Kagome wasn't sure but a hint of a blush appeared in Kouga's cheeks.

"Uhm, nothing! Look Kagome, it's nice to just laugh with you like this. You make me all…happy inside," Kouga said while looking straight to Kagome's hazel eyes.

"Why is he saying this? Is it possible that he…?" Kagome's thoughts were about to zone out on her when Kouga suddenly picked up her hands that were resting on her lap.

"We should spend time with each other like this more often," he let go of her hands and started walking away, "see you later Kagome!" With that, he was out of sight.

Kagome didn't know how to respond or react to what Kouga just said. She remained still in her seat in the cafeteria. She was flattered with what Kouga said, and she did feel kind of embarrassed. However, there was no…_spark_.

* * *

"Later Kagome!" shouted Miroku-sempai as Kagome left the study hall. Miroku-sempai did help Kagome understand her lessons a little better but it was devastating to have extra-math help sessions 4 days a week. Apparently, Mr. Sesshoumaru informed Kagome that her marks were not improving at all, and so she was forced to have four sessions a week instead of the usual two. With the Spring-flick approaching fast, Kagome will have to deal not only with extra-math help but also with the drama rehearsals.

Kagome sighed as she walked home alone again. "It's really scary when Mr. Sesshoumaru's in a bad mood," she said to herself. She passed Sakura River and saw a familiar figure lying down on the grass. It was Inuyasha. The last time Kagome saw him relaxing there, he noticed her and she was startled. She panicked and left without saying a word.

"He probably thought I was stupid for staring at him and then leaving so suddenly. He may even think that I was stalking him." Kagome was lost in thought as she stared at Inuyasha from the bridge. She couldn't resist it. She could have gone straight home for it was getting dark, but there was something about Inuyasha that she enjoyed looking at. Was it his jet black hair that subtly covered his eyes while he was asleep? Was it his beautiful eyes that seem to turn into gold when hit by the sun light? Was it his slim but fit body that looked perfect with his stance? Or was it just his smug personality that doesn't seem to fear any danger or even Mr. Taisho Sesshoumaru? As Kagome's mind continued to explore the sleeping Inuyasha, a harsh grip caught her wrists.

"Monten, don't you think that this wench would be a tasty treat for us tonight?"

"You are right brother Hiten. It's been awhile since we last had a girl as 'healthy' as her uwahhahahaha"

Kagome turned and faced the owner of the hands that locked her in place. She was horrified when she realized that the two men may be harassing her.

"Let go of my hands, you're hurting me!"

"Do you think we care bitch?" said the cold voice of a tall young man with long black hair.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious you stupid girl! We want to have some action tonight and you are lucky to be chosen by my brother!" answered a big and bald man who was pulling her hair. The two men simultaneously laughed when they noticed fear and panic in Kagome's face. The bald guy began rummaging through her backpack to look for things to steal while the other guy groped her butt.

"Please, don't hurt me! Just let go of me please!" Tears quickly flowed out of Kagome's eyes. Her whole body shook with nervousness. How come no one's coming to save her? Not a single passerby was willing to assist her although it was obvious that she was in trouble. The two men started to laugh again in a more devilish tone. "This is it for you Kagome," her thoughts told her, "you are helpless so just give up."

The long-haired man started groping her chest and his hands found their way beneath her blazer and top. Kagome couldn't take it much longer.

"NOOO!! SOMEBODY HELP!!"

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARDS!!" Kagome passed out, but she caught a glimpse of a boy hitting and punching the men who tried to violate her. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Huh? What on earth?"

Kagome found herself lying on a park bench underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Good, you've finally come to"

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"Well, you passed out and I didn't know where your house is so I took you here."

Kagome's thoughts slowly realized what was happening as she tried to sit up. She finally recalled how she was almost raped by two men until Inuyasha came to rescue her.

"Did you save me from those men?" Inuyasha simply nodded. "Thank you," Kagome said – more like whispered – and a blushing Inuyasha looked away.

"Don't think much of it. I just couldn't stand guys like that who take advantage of women for their own desires. Besides, they were easy to take down; it's just like a workout" Inuyasha tried to hide his blush but Kagome knew better. She smiled her sweetest smile. Kagome felt better with Inuyasha beside her. She felt…secure. But then the shock overcame her and she started to sob.

"Hey! What's wrong? It's all over now" Inuyasha leaned closer and confirmed that the girl was indeed sobbing.

"It was just so scary. I thought that it would be all over for me." Kagome continued to sob.

"No more crying!" Inuyasha said loudly. He continued with a much softer voice, "You are safe now."

Kagome's sobs began to lie low and she smiled at Inuyasha again. Their eyes met and a soothing silence followed. Kagome never thought that she could look at Inuyasha this close. He always ignored her or brushed her off. Now, it is as if it was natural for them to be this close without a hint of awkwardness. In a split second, Inuyasha grabbed an unsuspecting Kagome and pulled her in a deep embrace. "I-inuyasha?"

Dub dub…dub dub…dub dub…

Kagome felt it….

What is this feeling?

It's like….a _spark_.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **_**"The Stone Flower and Shippou's first love" is from episode 55 of the anime. The characters such as the demon lizard are also taken from that episode.**_


	5. Scary Homeroom teacher

**Story so far**: _**For the first time, Kagome felt something with her contact with Inuyasha. Koga was also showing hints of how he felt for Kagome. Who will she choose?**_

**Disclaimer****: **_**No Copyright Infringement intended.**_

* * *

**The Scary Homeroom Teacher**

Inuyasha's heart couldn't stop beating fast. A year had passed since he last saw the first woman he ever loved. He thought that with her gone, he could never feel this way again. And yet, there he was, holding another girl in his arms, enjoying the tangy and at the same time freezing feeling at the pit of his stomach. He could not stand it anymore. He had tried to stay away so he kept on ignoring her, but he was already very attracted to Kagome's sincere gaze, sweet fragrance and gentle voice.

He used to convince himself, "Inuyasha, if you want to move on with your life, you've got to refrain yourself from everything that reminds you of her." For him, shutting himself from the rest of the world would be the easiest and most effective way to get over Kikyo. He believed that he could avoid her memories if he would decline all the school activities that they used to join, or ignore the friends that they used to hang out with.

At that moment, that quiet moment when he hugged Kagome who was sobbing, he thought that he was betraying himself. However, none of that crap mattered to him anymore, and he realized that he had deprived himself too much. He had to start living his life once more and he was not letting go of this chance to be with Kagome.

**- : - : - : - : - : - **

"_You can no longer run away wimpy wolf. We will settle our score right now!"_

"_Ha! Sure Muttface! You will regret ever crossing my path"_

"_Bring it on!"_

"_Inuyasha, SIT!"_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. She was back to the comfort of her own room. Once again, she had another dream about Inuyasha. Who was he fighting with? Was it Kouga? Where are these dreams coming from?

"I guess I'm stressing myself too much about these dreams." Kagome went straight to the bathroom and sprinkled cold water down her cheeks. Her consciousness automatically awakened. Just then, she remembered the incident that happened last night…

"_Hey! What's wrong? It's all over now" _

"_It was just so scary. I thought that it would be all over for me." _

"_No more crying…You are safe now." Inuyasha's arms pulled her into a deep embrace._

"_I-Inuyasha?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Uh…sorry about that…you should probably go home now. Here" Kagome was disappointed when her savior had let her go, but was shocked when he stooped down in front of her. _

"_Get on my back. I'll carry you…"_

"Waahhhhh!!" Kagome squealed in front of the mirror. Her entire face definitely became a tomato and her smile had not faded since she entered the bathroom. She could not believe what had happened between her and Inuyasha. She was stunned not only by his actions but by how fast it all progressed. A few hours before Inuyasha defended her from the two delinquents that had tried to abuse her, she just sat beside him in class like always and they did not say a word to each other. In a snap, she was able to get really close to his heart.

"I wonder what's gotten into him. I mean, he doesn't like me at all right. For a month, I liked him even though it was one-sided–"

Wait! Did she just say that? She likes Inuyasha? No, it was way deeper than that…

"Argh! Snap out of it Kagome! You barely know the guy. One super romantic hug won't make you fall for him…" She knew otherwise…

**- : - : - : - : - : -**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR PATHETIC BRAINS?! I finished checking your analytical geometry test yesterday and I AM NOT A BIT PLEASED with the results!" Mr. Taisho was once again shouting at the class first thing in the morning. It made Kagome wonder why her homeroom teacher had such a bad temper. Her mind went blank when she received her mark- a D +. Again, with the plus that annoyed her, Kagome knew right away, that she got the lowest mark in the class. Even Inuyasha who slept throughout the whole unit got a better mark than her.

"Inuyasha!" Her thoughts returned to reality and she recollected that the guy who swept her off her feet last night was sitting right next to her as usual. She turned her head very, very slowly towards Inuyasha's direction. "Oh mah gawd! He's looking at me"

When Inuyasha's eyes met hers, he looked away and he became uneasy. "She caught me tsk tsk tsk"

"Uhm, is something the matter"

"Damn she's talking to me," Inuyasha's mind slowed down and he was able to put on an act, "Nothing! I wasn't staring at you. You got it all wrong. I was just…just…"

"That's ok…" Kagome felt the heat reach her cheeks as Inuyasha denied the obvious.

"No it's not ok! (Why am I snapping at her?)" Inuyasha struggled to find an excuse, "I was just…shocked that I got a better mark than you! How dumb can you get?!"

"What?!" Kagome's mind had never been as greatly puzzled at that second. She thought that Inuyasha was finally showing her a good side of him - a side that could possibly like her back. But what is happening? The image of her savior was slowly crumbling away before her very eyes.

"Shit Inuyasha! You are totally screwing this up," Inuyasha tried to regain his confidence but he ended up saying something worse.

"Yup! You are definitely brain dead!" He was terrified when he saw Kagome's expression change from puzzled into goaded.

"Takahasi…" Kagome said in a cheery tone as if not even an earthquake could mess up her day. Inuyasha was in for a big surprise.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!!" Kagome panted as it took the last ounce of her breath to shout the last word to Inuyasha. With that out of her system, she began to realize what she had done and the possible consequences. She had just snapped in Mr. Taisho's class who was not particularly in the mood for such drama. She felt eyes stare at her in shock, and at the back of her head, she noticed a very demonic aura surrounding her homeroom teacher. She knew it all too well – the smell of doom. To her astonishment…Mr. Taisho smiled – a very pretty smile.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm glad that a sensible student like you finally realized how much of a mess this Takahashi is, but I'm afraid that you will have to go to detention for disturbing my class," Mr. Taisho managed to say very calmly. He continued, "As for you Inuyasha…let's just say that you won't get away with this."

At lunch, Kagome was able to forget her scary homeroom teacher and even that jerk Inuyasha. She was completely occupied by the laughter she shared with her friends as they chatted about every random thing they see.

"And Mr. Taisho was like 'you won't get away with this' and then when he turned around Inuyasha made that funny face and hahahaha!" Eri said –more like chuckled- while doing a pitiful impersonation of Mr. Taisho.

"Even Kagome made a scene today," Ayumi pointed out, much to Kagome's dismay. The girls laughed as Kagome quieted down. "Why did you even shout at Inuyasha? What happened back there?"

"Well," Kagome organized her thoughts well, "he called me brain dead." That was not really a good defense considering that she was talking to Inuyasha's fan girls.

Yuka retaliated, "he always says that to everyone, I mean, he is known to be a jackass."

"And that makes him irresistible," Eri said and she made a moaning sound that freaked Kagome out of her wits.

"So why did you snap like that? It's not like he bugged you all the time. You can't be all fed up with him. You don't even talk to him, right?" Yuka replied.

As much as Kagome tried to fathom why she created a scene in class, she couldn't help but agree with the girls. Sure, what Inuyasha said wasn't exactly chivalrous, but it was not enough to make her over-react. Then, Kagome remembered how Inuyasha was so different last night. He was sweet, and loving. His sudden shift in attitude was probably why blood rushed to her head causing her to get really mad. When the girls resumed talking about other hilarious stuff, a familiar voice called her name.

"Kagome, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Kouga! I'm still dealing with the shock of getting the lizard demon role for the play," Kagome answered. Kouga laughed a bit and then turned gravely serious.

"Kagome, listen. I really want to tell you something. Can you meet me at the parking lot after school?" he asked.

"Uhm, I don't think I can. I have extra math help sessions and Mr. Taisho is giving me detention –"

"I promise it wouldn't take long! Just meet me there ok! See yah!"

"Wait, Kouga – he left." Kagome simply sighed and attacked her bento box once more.

**- : - : - : - : - : -**

RING RING RING

The school bell went off and everyone rushed to their respective lockers. Kagome was also about to leave when Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stopped her.

"You can't get out Kagome. You are on cleaning duty," the girls said all at once.

"What lousy timing!" sighed Kagome in her mind. She thought of a good excuse to get out.

"Well girls, you know that Mr. Taisho expects me to be 'detained' after school so I have to leave now. I promise I'll make it up to you!" she tried to work her way out of the room but the girls held up their hands to block her.

"Sure, you can't skip Mr. Taisho's detention, but no one goes there on time!" Yuka's mind was very tricky.

"Well, Inuyasha does…" Kagome said, but not out loud, "Come on you guys! I'll make it up to you"

"KAGOME!" It was virtually impossible to stop her. Kagome was actually convinced that she could pass the track team try-outs. She always ran like the wind when under pressure. After only a few seconds, she saw Kouga's head standing out from the crowd, waiting for her in the parking lot.

"I'm glad that you came, Kagome!"

"Sorry Kouga, but I really have to go fast so say what you have to say."

Kouga began, "Kagome, I know that we've only known each other for a month but – "

Kagome's attention was diverted somewhere else. A little girl was running around and laughing loudly while a small old man ran after her holding a Snow White lunch box. Kagome thought it was a funny scene, but then she got all nervous when she noticed Mr. Taisho walking to the parking lot. "Oh no! Is he going to scold the little girl?" Kagome thought. She was completely stunned when the opposite happened.

"Daddy!" the girl went running straight to Mr. Taisho.

"Rin, were you in your best behavior at school?"

"Yes Daddy! Look I got a star" she lifted her wrist and showed off the star stamp.

"Good. Now listen, daddy's gotta do a bit more work so you may stay in the van and wait," he looked at the small man who carried Rin's stuff, "Jaken, I want you to watch over my little princess while I'm finishing off my work."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru! Come on Rin!"

"See yah Daddy!!"

"Aww…that is so cute! Mr. Taisho has a cute little daughter," Kagome smiled as her thoughts registered. The horrible, heartless terror teacher had a little girl who he adored and loved. Wait! She completely forgot her detention with Mr. Taisho!

Kouga was still talking, "so I was wondering if you would like to go out with – Kagome, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Kouga, I really, really have to go. Let's talk tomorrow. Bye!!"

"Wait, KAGOME!!" Kagome was out of sight. Without Kouga's knowledge, Inuyasha had been spying on the two for the whole conversation. He was kind of relieved that Kagome didn't respond to what Kouga was about to ask, but he knew that he was up for some competition.

"Yo Kouga!" Inuyasha finally stepped out of his hiding place.

"What's up Takahashi?" replied Kouga rather grimly.

"Nothing's up. What were you about to ask Kagome?"

"Were you spying on us? geez, Inuyasha get a fucking hobby!"

"Shut the hell up Kouga. I don't care if you go fuck a doorknob or something. Let me get one thing straight though, back off from Kagome."

"Woah, woah. Is that what this is all about? Well, I don't see why I can't ask her out. It's not like it's your problem."

"It is MY problem you stupid sucker. I can't let you make a move on her."

"I'd like to see you stop me. Anyway, you can't force Kagome to reject me especially now that she likes me too." Kouga sneered devilishly but Inuyasha laughed at his cockiness.

"Right, right she likes you, except that she didn't listen to a word you said when you were about to ask her out." Inuyasha knew that he got Kouga. He grabbed his shirt violently and lifted him slightly off the ground. Inuyasha remained collected.

"Look, muttface, it's obvious that you dig Kagome too but I will never ever give her up especially to someone like you." He let go of Inuyasha when he received no emotion. It was as if Inuyasha was underestimating him by not being troubled by his words.

"So this is a fight?" Kouga asked.

"To the death…" Inuyasha showed his last smug grin and left with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **_**For those who are wondering why Kagome always dreams of scenes from the anime, there will be explanations in the following chapters! Take care beautiful people!!**_


	6. Confessions

**Story so far**: _**Inuyasha and Kouga confronted each other and decided to fight it out for Kagome's heart…**_

**Disclaimer****: **_**No Copyright Infringement intended.**_

* * *

**Confessions**

"Whew! Finally! My extra-math help sessions for this week are over. I sure hope that my test marks improve." Kagome exhaled as she stepped out of the study hall. It was already 5:30 pm and Kagome knew that she should be getting back by then so she bid her tutor a final goodbye and headed out of the campus.

On her way, Kagome's mind was occupied by the sudden turn of events. These past few days, Kouga had been acting strangely around her. He always told her flattering words and just this afternoon, Kagome could have sworn that he was about to ask her out.

Then there was Inuyasha. Since this morning, she always caught him staring at her and then he would look away. Whenever Kagome started a conversation, he would end up saying mean things to her. It seemed to Kagome that he was trying to hide something – probably his feelings.

With the face of Inuyasha circling around her head, Kagome had stopped at the bridge passing Sakura River. She wanted to see him again. She was craving to talk to him one more time without him being upset. She stared at the spot where Inuyasha usually rests, but much to her discontent, he was no where to be found.

"That's weird. Perhaps he went home early today," she mouthed to herself.

"Looking for someone?"

"Kyaa!" Kagome's split ends raised upright due to the shock. "Huh?! Inuyasha!" Kagome felt her pulse quicken and the blood was pumped into her cheeks making them absurdly red.

"Woah! Relax, it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you," Inuyasha said as he tried to calm her down. He touched her shoulders in a comforting manner but Kagome flinched without warning.

"Hey, sorry I didn't know you were that scared," Inuyasha removed his hands from her and he examined her face which was becoming pale.

"Uhm, I'm ok. It's just that, I'm still kinda scared from what happened last night is all." She touched her cheeks and felt their warmth. Right then, she was not even really scared, just embarrassed that Inuyasha touched her again. Oh did he look hot with his blazer unbuttoned like that showing his shirt that was also undone and the school tie hung loosely around his neck. Kagome tried to slow her beating heart down.

"Why are you even here alone again? Are you…waiting for someone who's always here?"

Kagome blushed and denied, "No…I was just…just…catching my breath so I stopped here." Inuyasha smirked. After about a minute of awkward silence, they spoke at the same time.

"Listen – "

"Sorry, go ahead."

"No, you say it first"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah really, go ahead, you're the girl…"

"Uhm, I just want to…thank you…for helping me the other day. Without you, those men could have done nasty things to me…I never really thanked you properly…so yeah…thank you!" Kagome's head was bowed down the whole time. When she looked up, Inuyasha was staring right at her, blushing as terribly as she did.

"Uh..uh…no problem!" Inuyasha said blushing. He tried to look away.

"What did you wanna talk about, Inuyasha?"

"Uhm well, uhhmm I'm sorry…if I got you into trouble with Sesshoumaru…was he mean to you?"

Kagome was actually surprised. That was what Inuyasha wanted to say?

"Oh! Don't worry about it. He only made me staple some of his files. Besides, it was my fault for snapping like that. I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"Damn right, it was your fault! I was only telling the truth. You are brain dead! But then, I figured that Taisho really hated me so I thought that he would make it harder for you since you snapped at me." Inuyasha said pathetically attempting to put on an act. He couldn't help but be nervous around Kagome. He desperately wanted to show her that he cared, but he didn't want her to know all at once. With what he said, he was sure that Kagome would get mad at him for insulting her again. Instead…

"Ha…ha…hahahahahahahhahaha!" Kagome couldn't stand her laughter. "He's denying it, but I know he cares," she thought.

"Oi! What's so funny wench" Inuyasha was definitely confused, but he adored how Kagome chuckled.

Before Kagome could answer, tiny droplets of water trailed down her face.

"It's probably going to rain soon. I better get going," Kagome said. But then, the drizzle turned into pouring rain.

"Shit!" Inuyasha took off his school blazer and put it above Kagome's head to protect her. He then struggled to find a nearby cover but there was nothing but huge trees around them.

"Let's run over there," he told Kagome while pointing at one of the trees he used to lay under. They stopped panting from the short sprint. Inuyasha was looking wildly around, trying to think of a better shelter. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders to keep her from feeling cold.

Kagome was blushing the whole time. "Oh my sweet god! I'm once again in Inuyasha's strong hold," Kagome said in her thoughts as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest for more warmth. Maybe it was just her bad luck for getting caught in the rain, but Kagome can't help but wish that the rain wouldn't stop.

"I can stay like this forever," said Kagome in her mind. The two stayed in their position for a good minute. Kagome was disappointed when Inuyasha pulled away.

"ACHOOO! Damn it all!" Inuyasha cussed. Why did he have to catch a cold so easily?

"Inuyasha, you better take this back or else you'll end up having a bad cold," Kagome said while handing Inuyasha's blazer back to him.

"Keh! Don't need it!"

"Come on, I got my own anyway."

"I said I don't need it, stupid."

"Argh! Just take it." Kagome forcefully put the blazer on Inuyasha who was fighting back. As she was doing that, the two were once again trapped in each other arms and their eyes locked together.

"What is this? I am being drawn to her," cried Inuyasha's brain. Without him knowing, he had leaned his face closer to Kagome's and he felt her breath meeting his.

Kagome was panicking inside her head. "Is he…is he trying to kiss me?" She closed her eyes and waited for his soft lips when…

"ACHOO! Oh holy motherfucking crap!"

"You just sneezed on my face, you dough head." Kagome's face twitched.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Kagome was still furious the following day. As she walked to the bus stop, she shouted by herself.

"Argh! Stupid Inuyasha…I thought that he would be my first kiss then!! We were so close too!!"

"What's your problem so early in the morning?"

"Oh hey Sango! I'm just frustrated about this guy in my class –"Kagome didn't get to finish and Sango butted in.

"Ohhh! Could it be that you are crushing on this guy? What's his name? Is he hot?"

Kagome blushed. "Kyaa! Woah, woah Sango! It's not like that…" In her mind, "But if it's not like that, then what is it that I feel for Inuyasha?"

After about 20 minutes, Kagome and Sango got off the bus and they went separate ways. Kagome was still troubled by what happened between her and Inuyasha yesterday. She was certain that if he wasn't interrupted, he could have kissed her. Oh how uneasy he made her feel! And yet, she was truly happy inside and she kept on dwelling on the thought of Inuyasha.

"Congratulations Kagome!" A random student greeted her. For a split second her mind was taken away from Inuyasha and focused on what was going on.

"Hey Kagome, good morning…and congratulations!" another student who she had not seen in her life said.

"What…is going…on?"

"Kaggie!!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were all running to meet her.

"Hey guys! Say, do you know what's happening around here?"

Ayumi looked confused and asked, "You mean. You haven't seen it?"

Eri squealed excitedly, "Oh mah gawd Kagome! You are now super popular!"

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on around here or else I'll go nuts?!" Kagome lost her patience.

"This is what's going on Kagome," Yuka led her to the forum. On the center wall was a huge…extremely huge…gigantic, mammoth poster saying I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI!!"

"What the?!" Kagome stared at the poster, and her blush slowly crept to her cheeks. "Who did this?"

By this time, everyone was crowding in front of the poster, and Kagome found it hard to breathe with the space constraint.

"Ahem…ahem…Everyone listen up! It's me Kouga Tennoji, the second year class president"

All the Shikon students quieted down as they listened to the school's PA system.

"Kagome Higurashi, of class 2-B, if you can hear me somewhere in the PA world, I want you to know…that I LOVE YOU!!"

Kagome's classmates all gathered around her and the rest of the students finally recognized who Kagome Higurashi was.

"Kagome, will you be…my woman?"

The girls squealed and the boys were all hollering and cheering Kouga. Kagome remained quiet though she couldn't hide the blush on her face. Kouga finally stepped out of the main office and approached Kagome holding an elegant bouquet of roses. The rest of the school applauded and cheered.

"Ok, ok, that's enough students! I want this commotion to be over and everyone must be heading to class. In about five minutes, the bell will ring! Now get lost!" Mr. Taisho warned all the students and the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Leave it to him to ruin the moment," some students murmured. Mr. Taisho shot looks at them and they hurried out of his sight.

"So Kagome, what do you say?" Kouga asked sweetly while handing the bouquet to Kagome.

"Uh…Kouga, I…I…don't know what to say. I'm just shocked" Kagome's face turned white. Kouga was expecting her to like him back but she wasn't certain. Sure, Kouga had been constantly nice and helpful to her since her first day, but Inuyasha was still haunting every part of her brain and her heart. "He doesn't even like me, or does he?" Kagome asked herself recalling her moment with Inuyasha yesterday. She was completely torn!!

"Kagome, are you with me?" Kouga asked. Kagome didn't even make a sound. She didn't have the heart to reject him straight up.

"You see, Kouga, there's this thing-"

"Don't tell me you're already dating someone!"

"No! No!" Her mind went totally blank. Before Kouga could open his mouth to say something, the bell rang.

Kagome was relieved, "Opps! Gotta go! I'll talk to you later!" Whew, saved by the bell.

"Wait, Kagome!" Kouga tried to run after her but she was gone.

Although Kagome escaped a confrontation with Kouga, her classmates did not let her off the hook.

"Kagome, you are so lucky! The president's got the hots for you!" Kome said happily.

Natsumi asked, "So Kagome, are you and Kouga officially together?"

Kagome ignored them all. She was far more concerned at what Inuyasha had to say about this. Well, actually, it was not Inuyasha's business. After all, they are not going out, but Kagome was already almost convinced that she could have a place in his heart. She looked at where Inuyasha sat at the back of the class and she saw that he was not asleep. He was talking to this other guy in class called Jinenji.

Kagome went to her seat cautiously avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. She could feel the air between them get heavier. The entire class went on and no one said a word. It was very awkward for Kagome, but Inuyasha seemed smug as usual.

For the rest of the day, Kagome stayed away from both Kouga and Inuyasha. Actually, she had to avoid any person that tried to bring the subject up. She decided that it was too much for her to handle so she quickly went home as soon as the bell rang.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Kagome was helping her mom prepare dinner in the kitchen.

"Sure honey! Ask me anything except math," her mom answered with enthusiasm.

"Now I know why I suck a math. It's from my genes," Kagome thought.

"So go ahead. What did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm, mom, who would you choose: A guy who you like a lot but you're not sure if he can like you back; or a guy who you don't really like, but is hopelessly in love with you?"

"Ah!! Kagome, you are finally having boy trouble! I was beginning to think that you had no social skills back in America!"

"Mom!" whined Kagome as she tried to avert the subject back to her 'boy trouble'.

"L.et's see…hmm…Kagome, do you know how your dad and I fell in love?" Kagome was not sure where this was heading but she shook her head and urged her mom to continue.

"Haha! Your dad and I used to fight a lot with each other. In fact no one thought that it was possible for us to be married. Then one day, he asked me to marry him and at that moment, nothing else mattered. I know that we are still going to fight with each other and it would be very hard. But then, I can't live my life without him so I accepted his offer, and had you and Souta."

Kagome noticed that her mom's eyes started to be teary. It was heart-warming to see her nostalgic like this. It calmed Kagome in the sense that no matter how painful life was for her mom, losing her dad and all, she still had a smile on her face.

"Sorry Kagome, I must be boring you, but you see my point is…you may think that it is not possible for a guy to love you back, or you may also think that you will not fall for another guy again; but just listen to your heart and not solely rely on your mind. I know you. You are a strong and smart girl. You will make the right decision in the future.

"Thanks mom!"

* * *

**Author's Note****: **_**I really really REALLY hope that you guys can give me reviews!! PLEASE!! I just want to know how many people actually read my story and follow through with it…PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks and take care!! Smile and beeeee happppeeeeee!!**_


	7. The Accident

**Story so far**: _**Kouga confessed his love for Kagome, but Inuyasha was haunting the poor girl's mind. What a dilemma!**_

**Disclaimer****: **_**No Copyright Infringement intended.**_

* * *

**The Accident**

"Thanks mom"

Kagome hugged her mother. Her mom was always full of wisdom and helpful advice that Kagome adored.

"You are always welcome, honey"

"By the way mom, our school will be having a spring festival next week. You guys should all come. Hear that Souta? Jii-chan?" Souta, whose eyes were glued on the TV said yes lazily. Grandpa nodded behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Oh yes of course dearest!! We wouldn't miss it for the world! Plus, you are part of the school play, aren't you?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes mom," she said quietly. Souta looked away from the TV show he was watching and sneaked behind Kagome.

"Hey sis, aren't you going to be the…lizard demon of the play?!" Souta said while chuckling. Kagome glared at him.

"Stop making fun of your sister Souta. The lizard demon is a very important role. After all she will get beaten and humiliated in front of the whole school so it takes great courage to play that part," said Mrs. Higurashi said with all sincerity. However, she only made Souta laugh harder.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement mom," said Kagome with sarcasm in her voice.

"Hahahaha! Gods sis, don't worry I'm gonna cheer for you. You're doing a fine job lizard youkai! Hahahaha!" Souta was hugging his swelling belly. His laughter rang all around the shrine.

Kagome threw a newspaper bundle at her brother, who dodged it skillfully. "You…are so dead!" The siblings chased each other around the shrine and wrestled while laughing.

"Sis, enough! I'll be scarred forever!" Souta was giggling like a mad man. Even he couldn't handle the 'tickle technique'.

"Serves you right!"

After dinner, Kagome went to her bedroom and instantly collapsed on her bed. Her eyes wandered around her room and landed on the bouquet that Kouga had given her at school today. What a way to end the week…Again, she sighed heavily.

"If only Inuyasha was as open as Kouga…" Kagome's thoughts trailed off. "I shouldn't be worried about this sort of thing. After all, I'm the lizard demon of the play. I should be worried about _that!"_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The following Monday morning…

"Good morning Sango!"

"What's up Kagome?" Sango was holding a different weapon instead of her hiraikotsu. It was an axe-like weapon with chains. Kagome flinched at the sight of it.

"Sango, our school has a spring festival tomorrow and I want you to come!"

"Wow! Up until the last day before spring break, Shikon High still has activities," Sango said while winding the chains of her weapon around the axe.

"I know! I really need you to come so you can cheer me up after I mess up as the lizard demon," Kagome said.

Sango chuckled but thought twice. "Well…I kinda planned to practice my new weapon after school tomorrow…"

"Oh come on, Sango, please! For me?!" Kagome pleaded with a cutesy pout.

Sango was defeated. "Anything for my friend!" Kagome did a happy dance.

As soon as Kagome reached her school, she knew that it would be a long day. It was the last day of preparations for the festival and the whole theatre club would surely be stressful. Her class also had to set up a game booth since all the second year students were assigned to host the games. The only thing Kagome was thankful for was not having any extra-math help sessions this week. After all, there were only two days left and tomorrow's the last day.

Plus, Kagome had an extra burden. She had to deal with Kouga who was madly waiting for her response. She was walking to the main doors of the school when she was stopped by someone.

"Inuyasha? You're early today."

"Yeah I know that. Can we talk?"

'Did he come here early to wait for me?' Kagome thought. She followed Inuyasha who was walking towards the teacher's parking lot. They sat on a bench that was in a completely isolated corner.

'Why isn't he talking?' Inuyasha had been awfully silent for awhile.

"So, Inuyasha, what did you wa-"

"Do you like Kouga?"

"Pardon"

"You heard me."

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say to him…"

"Do you like him or not?"

"He's been nice to me but I -"

"Just answer the FUCKING QUESTION! YES OR NO?!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT AT ME!"

Inuyasha stood and leaned on a post, his hands in his pocket. He was trying to avoid eye contact with Kagome.

"Why do you even want to know?" Inuyasha did not answer.

"It's not like it's your business or anything but," Kagome put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "I'm not going out with him." With that she stood and was about to walk away, but Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"You're not going out with him…so nothing happened between you two yet?"

Kagome lost it. "OF COURSE NOT I'M NOT THAT EASY!" Inuyasha let go of her and she stomped away from him.

"That Inuyasha, does he think that I did something with Kouga for him to like me? I don't even have my first kiss yet –"

"Kagome!!"

'Uh oh!' Kagome thought. After her confrontation with Inuyasha, she had to face Kouga. Talk about a double whammy!

"Hey! I thought I was going to see you at lunch last Friday but even your friends said they don't know where you've gone to."

"Uhm…" Come on Kagome, LIE! "I…I was resting at the clinic. Yeah! My migraine almost made me faint." 'You're on the roll girl'

"Oh are you alright now? Are you feeling well?"

"Yes…never better!" Kouga sighed with relief.

"Look Kouga, about what you asked me –"

"Oh! Have you decided?" Kouga's eyes shone with hope.

"Uhm…not quite. I think I need some more time to think. Plus, we have a lot of things to do today so –"

"Don't worry about it Kagome," Kouga picked up her hands and held them tight, "I understand. Just let me know when you're ready." A small blush peeked on his cheeks before he walked away.

"I would so have over-fatigue today. God help!"

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

After such a busy day, the theatre club would finally have their final dress rehearsal. Kagome hoped to get home by 7:30 at the most.

'After this, I could finally rest. Also, no signs of Inuyasha and Kouga anywhere! Somebody must still love me in the heavens'. Kagome was almost rejoicing…

…but not for long.

A rushing Yuka approached Kagome and whispered, "Kagome, you better do a good job because Kouga is one of the students who will give final critiques." True enough, Kouga waved at her from the audience.

'Shit!' Kagome mentally killed herself. She went backstage to put on her costume but she accidentally hit someone.

"Sorry, my bad…"

"Wench, is hitting people by accident your habit or what?!" Inuyasha glared at her but it was hard for him to keep his jerk expression straight.

Before she could say something, Inuyasha was shoved to the end of the crowded room and he started carrying a heavy amplifier.

"That jerk! To think that I wanted to dump Kouga for him…such an ass. What is he doing here anyways?!"

"Kagome, get into your lizard demon costume quick!" Shippou shouted. Being the club president and lead actor, he was a hundred times more disturbed than the rest of them.

"Yes Shippou-sempai!" Kagome then rushed to get the smug costume on her with the help of Shiori. Kagome had never seen such a chaos ever in her life before. She turned her head when she heard a familiar name being called.

"Inuyasha, bring the amplifier here," said Bankotsu, the drama club's sound director. Inuyasha then carried an extremely bulky amp and set it down to where Bankotsu wanted it.

Shiori observed that Kagome was distracted and identified the person stealing her attention. She finally zipped the costume in place which caused Kagome to grunt in slight pain due to the snugness.

"He is strong, isn't he?" Kagome looked at Shiori as if she was a complete stranger.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Come on! You've been watching Inuyasha since you bumped into him."

"Oh him…I guess he is strong…but that doesn't change the fact that he is such a snob and an insufferable jerk!"

Shiori smirked at Kagome's denial but she softened her expression a little. "Well I'm pretty sure he's got reasons behind his issues. Actually, I think he's starting to loosen up a bit ever since you came to this school. Almost a year ago, he totally stopped talking to people including his best friends."

Kagome listened intently. It was true that Inuyasha did not sleep in class as often as he did when she first met him, but she could never claim that it was her bringing his spirit back. She was never anything special for Inuyasha. At least, that's what she knows.

"All the staff and prop people, get off the stage! We're about to start!" Shippou shouted as he motioned the people to clear the stage.

"Ok good luck to both of us!" Shiori said happily while gripping Kagome's lizard arms.

"Shit! Just wait a bit more Shippou! I'm not sure if this cable is strong enough to hold this spotlight. It's too big!" Gatenmaru, the light director, shouted.

"Whatever Gatenmaru! You were supposed to have those lights ready for today. The teachers and the student critics are getting impatient!"

"I need to fix this or it may fall! Just give me ten more minutes!"

"We can't wait anymore! Get off the stage now!!"

As soon as the stage was cleared, the curtains closed and the lights were dimmed. Nasuna read the narration and the sound effects began…

The rehearsal really went well. Everyone memorized their lines and Shippou was satisfied with the performances so far. Finally, the actors reached the last scene where in the lizard demon would be defeated. Kagome positioned herself on the stage very slowly (because of the heavy costume she's wearing) and sighed. She noticed Kouga who was scanning over a copy of the script and jotting down random notes that Kagome assumed were comments.

"You will never defeat me little squirrel!" Kagome said as she frantically wiggled her lizard arms.

Shippou delivered his lines, "I am not a squirrel! I am a fox demon and I can get rid of you!!" he pounced on Kagome who easily fell down because of the heavy weight she was carrying. Shippou then started throwing weapons at her for a 'battle scene'. Everything was going as planned when…

"Ahhhh!! All the people backstage shouted when they saw a spark from one of the spot light cables. The audience also noticed smoke coming out of the enormous spotlight. Gatenmaru knew what was wrong and began to panic.

"GET OUT OF THERE IT'S GONNA FALL!!"

Just then, Kagome realized that she was directly underneath the spotlight. She tried to wiggle but it was impossible for her to stand and her costume immobilized her.

"HELP!!"

Kouga sat up from his seat, "KAGOME!!"

CRASH!! KABOOM!! WRACKKK!!

Smoke covered the entire stage…

"KAGOME!!" Everyone rushed to the spot where she laid thinking that she couldn't possibly survive that hit. When the smoke dispersed, everyone gasped at the same time.

There was Kagome…with Inuyasha on top of her…and their lips were fused together…

Kouga's eyes twitched at what he saw. "Kagome?!" he called to her in what seemed like a whisper. Kagome was called up to reality and she realized the position she was in.

"KYAAA!!" She shouted and smacked Inuyasha off of her. The poor guys head hit the spotlight that fell just about three inches away from their bodies

"ARGH!!" Inuyasha was still.

Kagome realized what she had done and instantly scampered up (although her costume weighed almost twice as her) to Inuyasha's side.

"OH MY GOD Inuyasha!! I'm so sorry are you ok?!"

Inuyasha looked up and met Kagome's concern-filled gaze. He smiled a little and said, "I'll live. How about you, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" Kagome's voice was so soft and gentle that Kouga who was witnessing the whole incident felt awkward about the situation. He slowly stepped back and went out of the gym.

"IS ANYONE HURT?" Shippou squealed. Apparently, he managed to jump off the stage before the spotlight hit the ground. He scampered in a corner and was only able to calm himself five minutes after everyone did. Noticing that no one was seriously hurt, he continued.

"Uhhmmm…I think that's enough rehearsal for today. We could all probably meet again tomorrow for final polishing. Good night everyone. GATENMARU COME HERE!!" Shippou went on with his stressful rage as everybody else began to leave. Bankotsu and the other guys helped Inuyasha up, who straightened his shirt as if nothing happened. Kagome, however, caught a glimpse of a cut on his left eyebrow. When she finally got out of her costume, she ran to catch Inuyasha who was already heading out of the gymnasium.

"Inuyasha, wait up!!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to see Kagome panting from the short sprint. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes! You have a cut and it's still bleeding. We have to treat it –"

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it up at home."

"No! Come with me!" with that, Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the school clinic that was surprisingly not locked.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Really, you don't have to worry about the cut. It'll heal." Inuyasha said as the frantic Kagome searched the nurse's cabinets for a first aid kit. When she finally found it, she sat beside Inuyasha and began dabbing cotton balls on his wound. She did not say a word but she tried not to have eye contact with her patient.

"Listen –"they both said at the same time. They both grinned and Kagome went first.

"I want to thank you…for saving me…again…"

Inuyasha smiled. "Looks like you have a habit of getting into trouble." He chuckled in a cute and cheerful way.

"And you have a thing for being my rescuer. What were you doing there anyway?"

"I got a detention by Mr. Taisho. He ran out of worksheets to make me do so he told me to help out with the drama club."

"Geez…he gave you detention on the second to the last day of school. Why does he always pick on you anyway?!"

"I don't know…maybe the fact that I constantly annoy him or just us being related –"

Kagome stopped from cleaning Inuyasha's cut and said, "You're related to Mr. Taisho?!"

"Not just related, he is my half-brother," Inuyasha said indifferently.

"WHAT?! Now that's a shocker…How can you two be half brothers?"

"Same father, different mothers…I use my mom's last name so no one figured it out. It doesn't matter to me anyway. Sesshoumaru is an asshole."

Kagome chuckled. They did not start another conversation until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" She looked him in the eye with a questioning look.

"What for?"

"You know, about what happened…"

"You mean about this morning? Don't worry about it. You saved me anyway so I can let it slide."

Inuyasha looked uneasy. "Well, I'm sorry about that too but I'm talking about…the kiss"

Kagome dropped the alcohol bottle that she was holding. She couldn't look at Inuyasha directly. She couldn't say she doesn't mind. Her first kiss was taken after all. However, she was a little sad that the kiss was only an accident and not something Inuyasha really wanted to do…a part of her wanted him to do that…

Kagome couldn't believe her thoughts 'woah! woah! I do not like Inuyasha! Why did I even think of that?'

"Uhm Kagome, I said I was sorry" Inuyasha also looked away.

"UHHH…." Kagome shifted her tone into an obviously fake cheerful voice, "That's ok…I know you didn't mean it…"

"No it's not that! I just…thought that…you would get offended."

"You mean, it wasn't just an accident?"

"I…uhhh…I'm sorry"

Kagome's face blushed furiously red. The almost abandoned clinic felt as if it was cramped with a thousand people. She could swear that she felt smoke coming out of her ears.

"You…actually…meant to kiss me?"

For the first time, Inuyasha looked straight into Kagome's eyes. He didn't know what he saw in them. A glimmer of hope, happiness…love? but definitely not disgust for him.

Could it be that Kagome had feelings for him too?

* * *

**Author's Note****: **_**Took me a bit longer to update…Don't forget to submit a review guys!! Take care and remember…you are all beautiful!!**_

_**By the way, for my next chapter entitled "Trapped in a Duel" I'll have Kouga and Inuyasha compete in a showdown to impress Kagome...but I'm kinda stuck so PLEASE...anyone can leave SUGGESTIONS!! I need ideas for the possible contests/events...for example: sushi-eating contest or...obstacle course whatever!! just make sure that they fit in a high school festival setting, ok?! this can also be a manipulative way of saying REVIEW!!  
**_


End file.
